


She’s a good sister, but she’s an amazing mother

by Clearwaters109



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: Autistic Five, F/M, Five has a name but goes by Five, Five is Vanya’s son, Kid Five, Leonard is Fives dad, Leonard is a good person, M/M, Teen Pregnancy, This is nothing like the show, meltdowns, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearwaters109/pseuds/Clearwaters109
Summary: Vanya was 16 when she got pregnant with her Son, Fedele (Five). Aka: Snippets of Vanya raising her son
Relationships: Dave/ Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Vanya Hargreeves/Leonard Peabody
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

The Day Vanya because a mother

September 8th, 2005 10:30 am

Vanya was sitting on the couch getting her hospital bag packed with the help of her mother, she was due any day and doesn’t know when the baby plans on making an entrance. She packed the baby blanket her mom made for her son at the very top of the bag. When she was finished packing she turned her attention to her parenting book she purchased as soon as she discovered she was pregnant. She was probably preparing for the baby a bit too much but she was not going to allow her child to have a mother who didn’t know what she was doing when she brought him home.

“How are you feeling dear?” Her mother asked in a happy tone.

“Exhausted and ready to pop.” Vanya said and groaned. “This baby has been dancing on my bladder and kicking my spine all night.” She said while rubbing her back.

Grace looked at her with a worried expression and then shrugged, “Well I guess that’s normal for pregnancy especially when you’re in the last trimester. I’m going to keep an eye on you to make sure you don’t go into labor with nobody around.”

Vanya nodded and silently thanked her mother. She decided to go take a nap before her siblings and Leonard came home from school. She tried to get comfortable but gave up and decided to play her violin instead. Her siblings came home around 2:30 and Alison and Klaus instantly went straight to Vanya to see how she was holding up.

“How’s our nephew?” Klaus asked excitedly.

“Active.” Vanya said while rubbing a hand over her stomach.

“I bet you $20 he’ll be here by tomorrow morning.” Alison said while smirking to Klaus.

“$20 if she makes it Monday without giving birth.” Klaus said.

“Deal.” Alison said with a smile of evil on her face.

Vanya rolled her eyes and laughed at her siblings.

Little did they know, Allison would win the bet.

It was 5:35, the family was having a calm, quite dinner. There father was out on “business” and none of the siblings had heard from him the week. Vanya immediately knew something was off. She couldn’t even sit comfortably anymore and decided to sit in a different position. She was eating and chatting quietly with Alison and Klaus when her water broke. She gasped and looked down along with her two siblings.

“Everyone move it’s time!” Klaus shouted while running to get Vanya’s hospital bag and a jacket. Alison assisted Vanya to the family car with Grace. Once in the car, she immediately grabbed her phone and called Leonard to tell him he was going to be a father in a few hours. When Leonard found out, he immediately ran out of his house with his mom and dad following behind him closely.

Nurses immediately came to Vanya with a wheelchair and took her to a room as quickly as possible and asked about her contractions, once Vanya was set up in her room, Leonard came in to the room with his parents, Felix and Loretta. They are a sweet middle aged Italian couple who were very excited to here they were going to be grandparents. Everyone chatted amongst themselves until Vanya was in full labor and at that point, everybody except for Leonard, Grace, Alison, and Loretta ran out of the room. Vanya began pushing at 7:26.

“AAAAHHHHH!” Vanya screamed while she pushed for what seamed like the 1000th time. Vanya had been screaming and yelling at people during the whole birth process, which lasted 2 hours. At 9:48 PM on September 8th, 2005, the baby was born and was immediately swaddled and handed over to his mother. Vanya cried when she saw the human that she had been carrying for nine months. He was absolutely perfect. He had dark hair and pale skin. He was already looking like his father. They wouldn’t know his eye color until he opened them but they were just glad that he was finally physical in the world.

“He’s beautiful.” Vanya said while stroking his tiny head full of hair and smiling.

“Just like his mother.” Leonard said while gazing at his infant son.

The nurse did measurements and weight on the baby. He was born 16 inches long and 5.6 pounds.

After an hour of being alone with the baby, the new parents where joined by the family from both sides. The Hargreeves sibling were demanding to know the baby’s name while the Peabodys simply wanted to see the newborn.

“Fedele Mitchal Hargreeves-Peabody.” Vanya said randomly.

Everyone in the room went silent and turned to her with confusion all over there face.

“Huh?” Luther asked.

“That’s his name, Fedele.” Vanya said while adjusting her hold on the baby.

Everyone smiled and went next to the bed and coo’d at the baby whose eyes were still closed. Suddenly, the baby yawned and opened his eyes to see what was going on. He had blue eyes, which confused everyone until Loretta excitedly gasped and said,”Oh mio Dio!” He has his grandmas eyes! Everyone turned to see Lorettas eyes which were infact, a bright blue color.

Everyone stayed at the hospital with them until around midnight, when the nurses finally had to kick them out. They all swore they would be back in the morning. The two new parents admired there son who was looking at the blue curtain on the window curiously. Vanya feed the baby and watched him drift off to sleep. Leonard took the sleeping baby from her arms and put him in the glass baby cot. Vanya and Leonard went to sleep happily that night. They were finally a family.


	2. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five has trouble communicating

December 21st 2011

Vanya and Leonard are unable to communicate in the way other people communicate with most six year olds. They can’t communicate the same because their son was not only autistic but he was also nonverbal. This caused many issues in the past but eventually they were able to find some way to communicate with him. It’s a silent form and f communication but it is effective. Unfortunately it wasn’t always 100% going to work, today is a perfect example. The Family was traveling to Connecticut to take family photos with Vanya’s siblings and Vanya’s parents. Vanya was very serious about making it to the park on time because she wanted to be some what respected by her father. Leonard also wanted to be on time because he’s met Vanya’s dad and doesn’t want to piss him off in the least bit. Especially because he has something very special planned for the end of the family photo’s.

Vanya made sure to buy fancy clothes for the pictures. She got a red long sleeved sweater and wore it with black jeans and brown boots. She got Leonard and Five matching red and green flannel shirts, black jeans and they wore the outfit with brown bootlets. As soon as everyone was dressed, they were all rushed into the car. They needed to be at the park at 3:00 and the family left at 11:30. Connecticut was almost 3 hours away from their home in Brooklyn so hopefully they would make it right on time. Vanya looked back at Five who was sitting in his booster seat drinking grape juice and was watching toy story. She smiles at him and turns back to face the road. She and Leonard speak while Five watches his movie.

Five sits comfortably for a while, until the grape juice he drank made is bladder feel full. He looked at the front seat, his mommy was on the phone with his aunty Ally and his daddy was driving. He really needed to pee but couldn’t tell his parents so ended up having an accident. It shocked him a little bit, and his wet pants felt really uncomfortable. He didn’t like the feeling of wet pants at all. He couldn’t properly tell his parents about the incident so he tried getting his moms attention by trying to kick the back of her seat but his legs couldn’t reach her chair. He couldn’t get his dad’s attention because he was driving. It all became too much for Five to handle and he began stimming. He flapped his hands and made Sounds confirming his discomfort.

Vanya turned around as soon as she heard Fives whimpering to see what was wrong. They were running good on time. It was 1:45 and they were only an hour away. Alison was literally right behind them in her car and she and Vanya both spoke to each other the whole time. “Fivey what’s wrong?” Vanya asked while looking at her son. Five patted an obviously wet pant let. Vanya inspected the pants and then realized what happened. “Leonard we need to find a Macy’s quickly.” Vanya said quickly. Leonard nodded and quickly drove to the closest outlet mall that had a Macy’s. He found a park and stopped the car. Vanya totally forgot that Alison was following her so Alison ended up following her to the Macy’s. Vanya went straight to the back of the car and got her son out of his car seat. She ignored the smell of urine and quickly carried Five into the store. Alison was very confused but caught up with her sister and figured out what happened quickly. “I’ll go buy the underwear and new pants. You take him to the bathroom”.” Alison said quickly. Vanya didn’t even turn back, she ran to get him changed so quickly. She got him out of his wet clothes and helped him clean and as soon as she was done, Alison came with the clean clothes. Vanya thanked her and got Five dressed. Five threw his arms around his mother and aunt as soon as he got the chance. The quickly ran and got back on the road. Vanya sat in the back with Five just Incase anyting else that he couldn’t control happened. The ended up getting ton the park at 2:57. Which was a huge win for the family. Vanya got Five and herself out of the car. Leonard carries Five to the photo shoot location while Vanya and Alison were closely following behind them. They joined their family who were sitting on benches. “My nephew!” Klaus cried while looking over at the four people. Reginald looked over also and flashed a quick smile to everyone. It scared Vanya a little bit but she accepted it. They spent an hour taking pictures and at the end, Leonard did something that everyone else, with the exception of Vanya and Five, knew was going to happen. He got down on one knee and said, “Vanya Hargreeves l wanted to do this the second we met, you’re just so beautiful and I love you and want to spend my life loving you. Will you marry me?” Vanya had tears in my eyes but was still able to let out a yes. Everyone cheered and clapped, Five covered his ears because of the noise. The photographer snapped pictures of the happy couple. At the end of the photo shoot, they all went to a restaurant and ate. It was a little pizza parlor but it worked in Vanya and Leonard’s favor because it still served chicken nuggets and French fries, which is what they ordered for Five. After everyone ate, Vanya and Leonard were sure to take five to the restroom. It was already 7:30 so they would probably be at home at 9:50. That’s way past Fives usual bedtime at 8:45 so they hoped that Five would just pass out in the back.

When they got back on the road, Five did go to sleep, which made the two young parents happy. Vanya rubbed Leonard’s free hand and said, “This was the best day ever my love.” Leonard smiles and picked up her hand and gave it a kiss. Through chaos, there was still the promise of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update my new chapters wouldn’t save so I had to keep starting over. Thanks for all the support so far💗💗 also, how do I make text easier to read? Kinda new to this whole thing.


	3. Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka where Five gets diagnosed with Autism. Really just made this to make a back story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was interesting. I did a lot of research and used some of my real life evaluation experiences here (I have ADHD). Sorry if everything isn’t completely accurate.

April 24th 2008

Vanya and Leonard had scheduled an appointment with the developmental pediatrician way back when Five was 1. It took a while to finally be seen, but they were happy for it.

They had to arrive at the pediatric office at 8 in the morning because the whole evaluation process would take up at least 6 hours. Vanya carried Five into the building while Leonard carried the supply bag that would be used throughout the day.

“Hello, whats the name of your patient?” The receptionist asked the couple. “Fedele Mitchell Hargreeves- Peabody.” Leonard stated. The lady typed in the computer at her desk and then smiled up at them. “Alright, you just need to wait in that white room over there, Dr. Davis will be right with you. Please fill out this form while you wait.” Vanya thanked the lady and went into the room. Five was snoozing peacefully in Vanya’s arms. Vanya stroked his dark hair as he slept. 

It took about 25 minutes before Five was called back. This wasn’t just a normal check up at the doctors office so they didn’t have to take weight or height. They were taken directly to a room that had a play area for children and a desk for interviews. 

“Miss. Hargreeves, Mr. Peabody, pleasure to see you today.” Dr. Davis said to them. “We are going to begin the appointment with an interview. You can set this youngster down in the play area if you’d like.” Vanya nodded and took Five over to the area with all of the toys. He was wide awake now, so he’d be fine with being in a corner with toys. When she walked back to the desk, the interview began.

The questions asked were, why did you bring him in, what concerns you, etc. Once the interview portion was completed, the actual examination began. A lady with blonde hair and nurse scrubs came in. She did things like call Five’s name and nickname, only to get no response, she pushed a toy car to him and tried to get him to pass it back, which he didn’t, she tried but failed to get him to make eye contact, and finally she got noise maker toys. When she tried using them with Five, he just tried to cover his ears and block out noise. 

After the test’s concluded, the doctor told them to wait about an hour for the results. Saying that Vanya was a nervous wreck was an understatement. She hoped that they could get some answers. Leonard wanted the same. Five was two, and would be starting daycare as soon as he was three. They wanted to make sure they did the best by their son and get him into a daycare that could help him. 

After the hour was up, Dr. Davis was ready with the results. “Your son definitely is on the Autism Spectrum.” This news allowed the parents to breathe. They got an answer. They could do the best they could to help their son. The doctor explained everything to them and then gave them a brochure about Autism Spectrum Disorder. When they left, they were sure to inform everyone that they had a connection with of Fives diagnosis. 

The Hargreeves siblings immediately began educating themselves on Autism, as did the Peabody’s. Vanya purchased sensory toys for Five and Leonard made Five a sensory room. The parents were going to do everything possible to make their sons life easy for him.


	4. Christening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Vanya get their baby christened

Vanya wasn’t a religious person, so when she was asked about christening her baby she was a little surprised.

Vanya was 7 going on 8 months pregnant. She was at Leonard house with Leonard, Leonard’s parents, and her best friend Leah. Leah and Vanya have been best friends ever since the 6th grade. They were all together to plan Vanya's baby shower. She didn’t want one, but she wasn’t really given much of a choice. 

“It must be so crazy to be pregnant! It must be like growing a little space alien.” Said Leah while feeling Vanya's baby bump. “I can admit, it is a little strange. And it can be a bit painful at times. But it hasn’t been horrible.” Vanya said to her friend. 

Everyone at the house continued to make ideas of the baby shower theme until Leonard’s mother asked Vanya, “So Vanya, will you be christening the baby?” Vanya froze a little bit. The question it self left her in a place of shock and confusion. “Well, I didn’t really grow up in the most religious house hold. I guess I never thought about what I’d do for my child when it came to religion.” Vanya said. 

“Well, I only ask because all of our children were Christened. They were also raised in the Catholic Church.” Leonard’s mother explained. “Vanya we don’t have to Christen the baby. It can be totally up to you.” Leonard said while grabbing Vanya’s hand. “I think we should do it. I’d love for him to have some form of structure in his life.” Vanya said. “He’d also be following in his fathers footsteps.” Vanya said while stroking Leonard fist with her thumb.

That night, they decided to christen their child. The day on the christening came faster than either one of the parents expected. 

The service took place in the exact same church that Leonard was christened in. Fedele was 3 months old. Arrangements for the Christening took a whole month to plan but it was going to be a lovely service. Leah would be Fedele Godmother and Leonard chose Vanya’s brother Ben to be The Godfather. 

Both Vanya and Leonard’s family members were invited to the Christening as well as their friends from school and some teachers who helped the couple throughout their pregnancy. Fedele was dressed in a long white romper, a long sleeved white dressy jacket, white baby shoes, and even had a white blanket. 

“Are the Godparents of the baby present?” The priest asked. “Yes Father.” Leonard told the priest while handing Fedele over to him. “Than we shall begin, what have you named your child?” The priest asked. “Fedele Mitchell Hargreeves Peabody.” Vanya told the priest. “What is it that you ask of the church?” The priest asked. “We ask that our child be christened.” Leonard told the priest. “You will be responsible for helping your child accept the lord and practice the Christian Faith. God parents are you prepared to help in this Journey?” The priest asked. “Yes father.” Both Ben and Leah responded. “I Christen this child, Fedele Mitchell Hargreeves-Peabody.”

After the ceremony, their was a catered lunch held in the dinning hall of the church. During this time, people came to give Fedele gifts, and congratulate him. Vanya, Leah, Allison, and Klaus spent the majority of the time having turns holding Fedele. Vanya was glad that she chose to get Fedele christened. She didn’t know if she would continue to actively participate in the whole Catholic thing with her child, but she was happy that she could make sure her child connection with his father in a personal way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while lol, I was inspired to make this chapter after finding photos from my christening. To my fellow Catholics/Christians I know I was loose with the whole religious thing, the reason for that is I don’t want to force my religion and practices on people, if that makes sense.


	5. Off day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives day doesn’t work out for him. *Mentions a meltdown*

March 8th 2014

As soon as he woke up, Five new that something was different. His mom came in and woke him up as usual, but it seemed like she did it earlier than usual. He allowed his mother to help him get dressed before asking, “why is it so early?”. Vanya smiled at him and said, “Well, mommy needs to go into work early today so that I can get off in time for the meeting with your teacher.” Five nodded. “Come on, lets go brush your hair.” Vanya said while putting her hand on Fives shoulder.

Normally, Vanya would use Fives blue brush with the green bristles to brush his hair down for the day, but Five was taken by surprise when his mother brought out the detangling spray. “Mom why do you have the spray?” Five asked while looking up at Vanya. “We gotta make sure that we can brush right through your hair today. Yesterday it was kind of hard and I don’t want to end up ripping your hair out. Is it ok if I spray your hair or do you want to do it?” Vanya asked Five. In her 8 years of being a mother she picked up on a few tricks, one being that if Five seemed uncomfortable with something, giving him the option of taking the lead helped move things along quickly. Five accepted the spray from his mother, sprayed some in him hair, and let Vanya brush his hair. 

Five was glad that breakfast wasn’t different that day. He got his usual peanut butter toast and a cup of decaf coffee. He always had his breakfast quickly enough so he could brush his teeth properly. After he ate and brushed his teeth, he waited at the door for his mother. Vanya came to the door and helped Five put on his coat and backpack. Soon the two were on their way to the parking lot that was located outside of their apartment. 

The drive to Fives school was different. It was still dark outside and the radio station he always listened to on the way to school was only playing music. He was happy that it only took 10 minutes to get to his school. Today he didn’t have to wait in a carpool line. Instead his mom parked the car in front of the school and walked him in. Because he was at school 30 minutes early, he wasn’t able to go to the library and wait for the bell to ring. His teacher Ms. Michale ran a morning club where kids who had to come early could wait for school to start. His mother walked him to the classroom and signed him in. She gave him a kiss on the temple before saying goodbye and leaving.

When Five walked into the classroom he saw that there was at least 25 kids sitting inside. He was never in a room with a group this big. The rest of his class was fairly small, considering that the class consisted of students who had sensory issues like himself. He put his bag in his cubby hole. He left his coat on because it made him feel warm, like He was being hugged. He walked across the classroom to get to his teacher. 

“Hey Five! How are you doing today?” Ms. Michale asked him warmly. “I’m ok. My mom woke me up early and then tried to spray my hair.” Five told her. “Well, I hope we can have a good day today.” She told Five. He nodded and went to sit in the class library. He liked this area because it was quite and had books. He sat alone reading for about 10 minutes before I little girl with big red hair and a yellow bow came to the library. She was bigger than him and had to be about 10 years old. “WOW! This area looks so cool!” She exclaimed loudly, causing Five to cover his ears and shrink away from her. “What are you reading!” She basically screamed. Five didn’t answer. He couldn’t. He felt too overwhelmed. 

Luckily, he was saved by the bell. The big bell chimed 3 times, signaling it was for students to head to class. Five quickly got up and went to his table. He sat with 2 other people, one was his friend Hayden, who had ADD and the other was a girl named Sara, who was on the spectrum. Ms. Michale came over to his table and asked if he would like to be the line leader for the day. He happily said yes. Being the line leader meant that if he did a good enough job at being the leader, he would get a gold star in his daily report book. That made him feel happy.

The happy feeling didn’t last long however. About an hour after class began, it was time for the class to go to art class. He loved art class and today would be even better because he got to lead everyone there. That’s what he figured until Kenny, a boy in his class pushed Five from his spot in the front. “I want to be the leader!” Kenny exclaimed proudly. “Kenny! Today is my turn.” Five said. Kenny didn’t listen and just stood there. Fives breathing quickened and he grabbed at his hair. Ms. Edwards, who is the classroom aide saw Five and tried to get him to line up with everyone else. “Five, get in line with everyone please. We are going to be late.” Ms. Edwards said while putting a hand on Fives shoulder. That’s when Five couldn’t take anymore.

When Vanya got a call from Fives school, she was there in 10 minutes. Five apparently had a very bad meltdown and needed to be picked up. She parked the car and basically ran to the front office. “Hi, I’m Vanya Hargreeves, I’m here for my son.” Vanya said to the lady at the front desk. “Alright, I’ll just need you to come with me.” The lady said while standing. She lead Vanya to the nurses office, where she saw Five crying and holding a bag of ice on his head while being comforted by his teacher. “Oh my goodness, what happened?” Vanya asked the teacher. “He had a meltdown. He ended up hitting his head quite hard against one of the tables in the process. He has a pretty long gash on his forehead.” Ms. Michale explained. Vanya crouched down to Fives level and slightly moved the ice to see the cut. “Looks like we’ll need to make a trip to the ER and get stitches.” Vanya said. “Can I reschedule the meeting?” Ms. Michale nodded and told Vanya that she would email her. Vanya thanked her, signed Five out, and drove to the ER. 

Five ended up getting 6 stitches and was prescribed some ointment for the cut. When they returned back to the apartment, Vanya let him watch cartoons and gave him ice cream. The next day was Friday and he didn’t go to school, his mom also stayed home with him. He was glad that he didn’t have to go back and see Kenny.


	6. 2nd time around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya has her second child and I’m terrible at naming chapters.

July 6th 2014  
Vanya was beyond shocked when she found out she was pregnant again. She didn’t necessarily expect her first child but definitely not her second. She was glad that Five would be getting a little sibling soon. 

Vanya and Five were sitting on the couch watching Toy story when the first contraction came. She looked down at Five who feel asleep with his head on her stomach. Leonard was not at the house with them because he had to do some work before the baby came. The OBGYN told Vanya that it is best to wait until the contractions were more painful and constant before rushing to the hospital in order to have the baby as soon as she arrived. The OBGYN also told her that using a peanut exercise ball would help with dilation. 

Vanya did many things to help with the dilation and it worked for the most part. The pain increased and the contractions became much more frequent. Leonard came back to the house and got all of their hospital bags together. They decided it was best to leave once the contractions were about 5 minutes apart. Vanya convinced Diego to meet them at the hospital and get Five. Ben was in Connecticut for business and Leah told Vanya that she was going to stay in the room during the birth of her second God child. The rest of her siblings promised that they would be at the hospital later that day to see the new baby. 

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Diego along with Eudora were in the front waiting for Five. Leonard gave Diego a bag with extra clothes, tooth brush and toothpaste, and some toys for a Five. Vanya gave Five a hug goodbye and a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll see you when the baby is born ok?” Vanya said. Five nodded and went with Diego. Vanya thank Diego before going inside the hospital. Leah ended up coming to he hospital 5 minutes after Vanya and Leonard were put into a room. “Van, I’m not going to lie. The pregnancy look is great on you! You should do it more often!” Leah told her happily. “In your dreams. Pregnancy is too much.” Vanya told her. “I know! That’s why I’ll never do it!” Leah exclaimed. 

The nurse came in and checked how dilated Vanya was. “Good news, you’re in active labor! We can give you the epidural now if you’d like.” The nurse told Vanya. “Yes please!” Vanya said excitedly. Once she got the epidural, waiting became less painful and before she knew it, the baby was ready to get out. As she was having the baby, she recognized that this birth was different from Fives. Fives birth took forever, but this on was much quicker. She knew that because she pushed for a total of 15 minutes before a healthy baby girl was born and placed on her chest. “Oh my gosh, a girl!” Is what Vanya heard from Leonard. “Aww look at her!” Leah exclaimed. 

Giana Rose Hargreeves-Peabody is what they decided to name her. She weighed 7 pounds exactly and was 21 inches long. She has a head full of beautiful brunette hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. After being cleaned, she was handed to Vanya. She was wrapped up in a light pink baby blanket with a matching hat. Diego came to the hospital with Five immediately after finding out the baby was born. 

When Five walked into the room and saw his mom holding the baby, he didn’t know how to feel. After he washed his hands and put on hand sanitizer, his dad called to him. “Five, come say hi to your little sister!” His dad told him from where he was standing beside the hospital bed. He walked over to him and looked at the bed where his mom was holding his new sister. She was small, he face was all wrinkled up. She kind of reminded him of an old blueberry. “Do you want to hold her?” His mother asked. He slowly shook his head no. He didn’t dislike her, but she was kinda scary looking. He was glad his parents didn’t ask why because he didn’t want to be mean. “Hey Five! Come give me a hug!” His Godmother told him. He walked to her and gave her a hug. 

After a while, more of his family members started showing up. His aunt Allison came with his 2 year old cousin Claire, his uncle Klaus came with his uncle Dave, his Grandma Grace came and so did his grandpa Reginald. He had always been scared of his grandfather because he said mean things to almost everyone. His mom didn’t let him see him often because of that. 

Everyone commented on how cute the new baby was and told his mom congratulations. His godmother let him play on her tablet because he accidentally left his in the car when they got to the hospital and he didn’t want to ask his dad if he could get it out when the baby was just born. His family members continued to talk about the baby until he heard his grandfather say, “I just hope this one can talk before she’s 7.” That’s when the room went dead silent. Five knew that was about him. “What the fuck possessed you say that!” He heard his mom snap. He looked up at the bed. “Who says that about anyone! What kind of evil runs through your veins to make you degrade a child like that!” He heard her continue. His aunt Allison quickly turned to take Five and Claire out of the room. 

Vanya saw fucking red. If she didn’t have a baby in her arms she didn’t know what she would do. “You don’t get to strut in here and make fun of my fucking son for something he struggled with.” Leonard said. “I knew you were a terrible person man, but never did I think you would stoop so low.” Diego said. “Thats your goddamn grandson! We are supposed to be here celebrating a new life! Not putting people down!” Klaus basically screamed. Giana began to cry. Vanya sighed. “Dad you need to leave. You need to leave right now.” My kids will never see you for as long as you live. You’re a miserable old man who can’t do anything than make children cry.” Reginald left immediately. As soon as he was gone Vanya cried. She cried for her son. This isn’t the first time someone has given Five a hard time, but she never thought that a family member would say something that cruel about her son, let alone right in front of her son. Her Five was perfect and did not deserve to be treated like that. 

When Allison brought Five back into the room, the first thing Vanya did was give him a tight hug. “Don’t listen to what grandpa said Five. He is a miserable old man. You are perfect. No one will ever be able to change that.” Vanya said. There were plenty of tears shed that day. But there was also plenty of hugs given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured, why not give Vanya a daughter. Sorry the writing is so cringe.


	7. Please leave chapter requests

Hey guys, I’m currently trying to come up with more chapter ideas but I’m having a bit of trouble trying to stick to one topic. I would love to know what you guys would like to see in this story, so please leave chapter requests and I will try writing them as soon as possible! Thank you!


	8. Moments in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments in Fives life where the autism is explored

Safe foods- Age 3

It was no secret that Five was an extremely picky eater. He didn’t like watermelon because it was to slimes, he absolutely hated oatmeal, and he also had a strong disliking for anything cold and crunchy. 

Vanya discovered that he would eat a lot of soft things, he liked yogurt, mashed potatoes, pasta, if it is soft and edible he liked it. 

Even though Five liked those foods, there were days where he refused to eat them. If he didn’t want it, he didn’t eat it.

This, of course, made Vanya sad for her son. She wasn’t going to be that mom who just let her kid be hungry. She quickly began to find something that Five would like to eat. 

She tried multiple different things until she remembered what her mother made for her and her siblings, peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches. 

She quickly got Five and herself dressed and went down their block to the nearest grocery store. She grabbed everything they needed, peanut butter, marshmallows, and wonder bread.

When they returned to their apartment Vanya washed her hands and made the sandwich. She even cut the sandwich into a heart shape to look more appealing to a toddler.

She wasn’t surprised when Five liked it. She ended up having to make peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches quite often.

Ignoring danger- Age 5

Five, Vanya, and Leonard were all at the park. Five was playing on the slide and Vanya and Leonard were watching him slide down from the end of the slide. 

They were at the park for hours until Vanya announced that they needed to head home. Five Walked in the middle of his parents while holding their hands. 

On the way back to the house, the family ran into one of Leonard and Vanya’s old high school friends. She had a daughter who was Fives age. They decided to talk for a few minutes.

The little girl just about talked Fives ear off. She would not stop talking. Five got annoyed with her and decided it was best to leave. Their apartment was right across the street, all he had to do was cross it. 

Vanya and Leonard saw their son bolt away from them. They were quick to follow him. They ran as quickly as they could behind him but he ran faster.

It wasn’t until he turned to the open road when they figured out what he was doing. They shouted no as loud as they could. Five stoped right in front of the road walkway. He was about to take off again, until he was snatched off the ground.

Leonard quickly snatched Five off the ground before he had the chance to run into the road again. He held him close to his chest as he walked over to Vanya.

Five saw his mom crying. He didn’t know why she was. He was just trying to get home. 

Vanya quickly hugged them. “Fedele Mitchell, we don’t run from mommy and daddy. Ok?” Vanya said as she cleaned her face of tears. Five nodded. 

They quickly said goodbye to their old friend, and then they went home.

OCD- Age 8

It was the middle of the night when Vanya woke up after hearing footsteps in the hallway. They were tiny so she knew it was Five. She went out to the hallway.

Five was walking from his room, to the living room, and to the bathroom flickering the light on and off Five times each. 

“Hey buddy.” Vanya said. Hey looked up. “Hi mom.” He said. He kept moving down the hallway to his bedroom. “Are you almost done with that baby?” Vanya asked him. He nodded. “I only have to do this to the bathroom and I’m done.” Five explained.

Vanya nodded and watched him move to do it to the bathroom. Once he finished that he went back to his room. Vanya went in after him.

Vanya tucked him in, kissed his forehead, and said good night to him. This wasn’t an unusual thing in their house, in fact it used to be more severe. Five once stayed up all night flicking the lights and had to miss school the next day in order to get some sleep. His OCD began to get more manageable after he began seeing a therapist more regularly. 

Vanya went back to her room, laid down beside Leonard, and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Diego for the chapter request!


	10. Moments

Safe foods- Age 3

It was no secret that Five was an extremely picky eater. He didn’t like watermelon because it was to slimes, he absolutely hated oatmeal, and he also had a strong disliking for anything cold and crunchy. 

Vanya discovered that he would eat a lot of soft things, he liked yogurt, mashed potatoes, pasta, if it is soft and edible he liked it. 

Even though Five liked those foods, there were days where he refused to eat them. If he didn’t want it, he didn’t eat it.

This, of course, made Vanya sad for her son. She wasn’t going to be that mom who just let her kid be hungry. She quickly began to find something that Five would like to eat. 

She tried multiple different things until she remembered what her mother made for her and her siblings, peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches. 

She quickly got Five and herself dressed and went down their block to the nearest grocery store. She grabbed everything they needed, peanut butter, marshmallows, and wonder bread.

When they returned to their apartment Vanya washed her hands and made the sandwich. She even cut the sandwich into a heart shape to look more appealing to a toddler.

She wasn’t surprised when Five liked it. She ended up having to make peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches quite often.

Ignoring danger- Age 5

Five, Vanya, and Leonard were all at the park. Five was playing on the slide and Vanya and Leonard were watching him slide down from the end of the slide. 

They were at the park for hours until Vanya announced that they needed to head home. Five Walked in the middle of his parents while holding their hands. 

On the way back to the house, the family ran into one of Leonard and Vanya’s old high school friends. She had a daughter who was Fives age. They decided to talk for a few minutes.

The little girl just about talked Fives ear off. She would not stop talking. Five got annoyed with her and decided it was best to leave. Their apartment was right across the street, all he had to do was cross it. 

Vanya and Leonard saw their son bolt away from them. They were quick to follow him. They ran as quickly as they could behind him but he ran faster.

It wasn’t until he turned to the open road when they figured out what he was doing. They shouted no as loud as they could. Five stoped right in front of the road walkway. He was about to take off again, until he was snatched off the ground.

Leonard quickly snatched Five off the ground before he had the chance to run into the road again. He held him close to his chest as he walked over to Vanya.

Five saw his mom crying. He didn’t know why she was. He was just trying to get home. 

Vanya quickly hugged them. “Fedele Mitchell, we don’t run from mommy and daddy. Ok?” Vanya said as she cleaned her face of tears. Five nodded. 

They quickly said goodbye to their old friend, and then they went home.

OCD- Age 8

It was the middle of the night when Vanya woke up after hearing footsteps in the hallway. They were tiny so she knew it was Five. She went out to the hallway.

Five was walking from his room, to the living room, and to the bathroom flickering the light on and off Five times each. 

“Hey buddy.” Vanya said. Hey looked up. “Hi mom.” He said. He kept moving down the hallway to his bedroom. “Are you almost done with that baby?” Vanya asked him. He nodded. “I only have to do this to the bathroom and I’m done.” Five explained.

Vanya nodded and watched him move to do it to the bathroom. Once he finished that he went back to his room. Vanya went in after him.

Vanya tucked him in, kissed his forehead, and said good night to him. This wasn’t an unusual thing in their house, in fact it used to be more severe. Five once stayed up all night flicking the lights and had to miss school the next day in order to get some sleep. His OCD began to get more manageable after he began seeing a therapist more regularly. 

Vanya went back to her room, laid down beside Leonard, and went back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego being an overprotective uncle

It’s not a secret that Diego is protective. He’s always been ready to fight for his family. Diego’s need to protect the ones he loved most became much stringer when Five was born. 

The day five was born, Diego wouldn’t let any of his siblings, beside Vanya of course, hold him. He explained to them that Vanya actually needed to hold the baby while they would be giving unnecessary germs to a baby that wasn’t even a day old yet. 

When the siblings found out about Fives autism diagnosis, he was the first of the other Hargreeves siblings to educate himself on the matter. He got Five all types of stim toys and got him a weighted blanket. Diego will also proudly tell the story of how he sucker punched Luther in the jaw for believing that autism was caused by vaccines.

Vanya liked that Diego loved her son, she wasn’t too happy that he was ready to literally go to jail for him though. It was 2012 and the family went to a carnival together and Diego took Five to play games. At one game, the big prize was a big book full of stickers. Diego was going to help his nephew get those fucking stickers.

The game operator was already in a bad mood and was being extremely disrespectful to Five and Diego. Five threw one of the baseballs that was given to him by the game operator and hit one of the milk bottles. It was obvious that it hit the bottle because of the loud noise it made. 

“Hey what the hell?!” Diego exclaimed. “Give my nephew the damn sticker book! He obviously hit the ball!” Diego said. The game operator rolled his eyes and looked at Five. “Sorry kid. If you suck, you suck.” He told him. Diego didn’t hesitate to punch the son of a bitch square in the face. 

That is how Diego ended up in the custody of the carnival security. Vanya bailed him out but not without giving him a lecture on how he could’ve handled the situation differently. “I get it. People are so cruel, but you have a job in law enforcement Diego! This type of stuff can ruin your career.” She told him while holding Five close to her side.

“But he was being a total jackass! To my nephew!” Diego said to her. “If I walked around punching everyone who’s ever been rude to my son, I would’ve been locked up a long time ago. I have to express my anger in a way that is not harmful.” Vanya explained. Diego listened. Diego didn’t care though. If someone fucked with his nephew, he was going to fuck with their day. 

Diego also did not put up with kids bullying his nephew. Infact, he remember the day he cussed out a little girl for being mean to him. It was Halloween, Five just turned 6 the month before and Diego was going to be taking Five to celebrate Halloween at the police station. Every year, a Halloween party was held at the station and any kid was welcome to come. There was trick or treating, face painting, all that Jazz.

After a long night, Diego let Five sit at his work area so that he was still visible to him. Diego had to sit in a meeting about new protocols being set. He wasn’t listening. He just watched his nephew threw the big glass wall. He saw as a little girl with long, dirty blonde hair came up to him and started talking to him. He couldn’t hear her but he saw the discomfort on his nephew’s face. 

Diego left the meeting without saying a word and made a B-line to his desk. He then heard what she was saying. “You know, you’re kinda weird. I don’t really like you that much either because my mom said to stay away from weird kids. She said that if you’re weird, you do drugs. Do you do drugs?” The little girl said. “Um little girl, you are being so damn rude.” Diego said to her. “Get the fuck outta hear, you can’t just talk to my nephew like that.” Diego said. As she walked towards the exit he added, “come near my nephew again, and I’ll have you arrested, you hear me!”. 

Later that night, Diego was carrying a sleeping Five to his car when he was stopped by one of his female co-workers. “Hey, I saw you in there, sticking up for your nephew.” She told him. “Yeah, you got an issue about it?” He asked her. “Not at all. Infact, I admire that you did that. Little kids who say grown up things deserve to be talked to like a grown up. You might’ve just saved that girl from a long life or being ignorant.” She said. 

They talked for about 10 more minutes before they decided to leave. “Here’s my number.” The girl gave Diego a card. “The names Patch by the way. Eudora Patch.” She told him. “Nice to meet you, the names Diego Hargreeves.” He said to her. “We’ll stay in touch?” She asked him. “You bet!” He told her before putting Five into the car. 

(And that it how Patch and Diego became friends, who would later become lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am definitely going to do more chapters with Five and his aunt/uncles later on! Thank you httmarkinhos for the chapter idea!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to my book! This is my first story on this website so please leave kind comments!


End file.
